Barbie Roberts
"'''True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible'" (by Barbie)'' Barbie Millicent Roberts (Also known as "''Cosmic Princess") is the protagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek . She is a cosmic princess crowned by Star Lord for her bravery and achievements in the film. She is the member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. She is the love interest of Hiro Hamada. Official Disney Bio "Barbie is a cool confident girl with fantastic style. She's fun to be with and an incredibly loyal friend. Barbie uses her creativity (and her huge network of friends and fans) to help people. She also inspires her friends Hiro and others to share her gift that god gives to them and make her dreams come true. Along the way, she even rediscovers her own inner sparkle!" Background "Barbie was born in a wealthy family in Los Angeles, California, USA where her father George Roberts is a administrative officer of the city and her mother Margaret Roberts is a doctor. She remains single girl child of her parents. She did her schooling from Excelsior School and did further studies in Howard University. Then, she becomes an actress in Hollywood." Personality Barbie is kind-hearted, loving, caring, supportive, selfless, compassionate and a friendly nature girl. She is often a good leader, listener, emotionaly opened, self aware and has a good sense of humour. Despite this she is physically and mentally strong as seen in many scenes. She is very intelligent, talented, smart, wise and skilled. Beside the softer side of her, she is highly bold-brave, headstrong, energetic and courageous. She is a joyful, playful and helpful girl who has some insecurities about her abilities and identity, however, she is and remains a strong and mostly confident, who tends to be has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. She is also very charismatic since her team members stood up for her and promoted her to team leader because of her personality and kindness. Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork. She is also very accepting, supportive of and loving towards everyone, especially her family and friends. She loves her world, especially the stars and animals. And of course, her family and friends. Physical Appearance Barbie is 15-year old young teenage girl and she is 5'9' (176 cm) tall in height. She is slender and fit. She is beautiful, charming and attractive. She has blue eyes, long blonde hair and fair skin. Powers And Abilities *'Intelligence' : Barbie is very intelligent, talented, smart and wise who often uses it to get out of any situation. She is and remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind. *'Strength': Growing in that environment has provided her to use her physical strength and agility. She has strong will and is not an ordinary girl who gave up easily. *'Athleticism': She is perfect athlete and she can also gains the ability to create powerful impacts against enemies when at high speeds. She is physically and mentally strong. *'Speed': She is also be fast forward. Unlike others she is the fastest member in the team. She is capable of moving and running at high speed. *'Martial Arts': Barbie has an athlete built and she is very flexible. She is skilled in martial arts however according to her she learned it at a very young age when she was 3. She also knows some gymnastics moves. *'Interacting':Barbie even interact with any creatures and animals. According to Hiro, she has this special skills to interact with anyone and communicate. That's why this ability makes her special. Relationships Hiro Hamada '' ''See Main Article: Hiro And Barbie's Relationship Hiro and Barbie are very close best friends. But, Hiro falls in love with Barbie and she also loves him very much too as they both are in love with each other. As Barbie impressed Hiro with her intelligence, smartness and skills. Soon that he requested her to be in their team to save the universe and help Papi from the evils. Unknown to know that she is that special one when Starlord said "one day a special person from a far away galaxy come to our galaxy to save the stars and give the new birth to our Sombrero Galaxy that will be titled as Cosmic Princess". Hiro soon realized that Barbie is the only special one who saves the galaxy and the whole universe. With the help of her, Hiro learned that anything is possible when he listens to his heart. As they both have warm, friendly and lovable relationship. Hiro is always friendly, warm and comfortable with Barbie. Barbie also always be supportive, cheerful, joyfull, loving and caring towards him. At the end when everyone saw she was no more but the time when she saved, Hiro is the one who is in pain, run to her in hurry and hugged her Barbie not understands but she embraces and comfort him. This show how he is caring and loving towards her and never seen her in danger.Unlike others they both are very close to each other.The Co-directors says, that Hiro likes Barbie more than others female companion Gogo and Honey Lemon because she has attractive personality and also she is of his age. He wants to like to spend time with her, talking, work with her and enjoying with her. Cass Hamada Cass is Barbie's so called aunt (not a real). They both have positive and warm relationship as she treats her as like Hiro. Barbie is also very mingle with her. As she and her aunt share there fashion tips, helping her in cooking or serving food and help her in many households .Their relationship is like a mother and daughter. Cass is always caring, loving, supportive, playful and joyful towards her and she is also very loving, caring and playful towards her. They both have funny, joyful and playful relationship. Baymax Barbie and Baymax are good close friends. As Baymax always seems to be friendly and lovable towards her. She is also very mingle with him as first time only when they met. She takes care of him as Hiro does. Baymax also caring and supporting of her. Baymax prefer her as most fit, physically and mentally strong than Hiro. Their relationship is warm and friendly. Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi These all four are best budies of Barbie. As Gogo is very close to her and often they both have friendly relationship as she and Gogo are both perfect athlete that's to attack someone she always pair up with her. On the other hand, Honey Lemon is fond of her dressing style and other talents of her. She always be supportive, bubbly, overjoyed, loving and caring towards her. She also likes her very much. Barbie is very close to Honey Lemon and also Gogo than any of the other. As the three are besties. Fred and her relationship is of fun, joy and playful as Fred always been funny and playful towards her but he also support and encourage her too. Wasabi and Barbie are good friends unlike Fred he is to be serious but they have friendly and nice relationship. ''Papi'' Papi and Barbie are very close best good friends. As Barbie always be supportive, helpful, warm and friendly towards her and Papi also be very lovable towards her. With the help of Barbie, Papi learned to listen to her heart and soul to achieve her dreams that's she always thankful to her. As, Barbie is close to the little girl and understands her clearly and Papi is determined. Unlike Sagi, Azul and Rosella are more like siblings. They seem to disagree at times but are actually very supportive when the other is in doubt. Barbie cares deeply for Papi's well-being, and Papi (though he seems self-centered) cares a lot about Barbie. Unlike others, Papi is also unknown to know that she is that special one who saves the galaxy but then also always be supportive of her.It proving that she cares a lot about her.They have joyful, bubbly and playful relationship. ''Star Lord'' Star Lord and Barbie are good companion. As Barbie respect and admire him very much and he also prefer her as a special one who saves the galaxy. But, Barbie declares him and all that special is everyone once they get chance to take their talent out. He always seems her as his daughter. Star Lord impressed by Barbie's every ability and they have admirable and warm relationship. Nebula, Spike and Groot Nebula is fond of with Barbie with her intelligence and pursuit, she always be supportive and caring towards her. The two have positive and happy relationship. On the other hand, Aaron and Barbie has funny and cute relationship as she treats him as her small brother and Aaron also. Groot is a very good friend to Barbie. He gives her advice when she's in doubt. She seems to go to him when she has a problem. Groot is very proud of Barbie and he once comments that she's a princess in his eyes. It was Groot's idea for Barbie to go to the ball. Groot helps Barbie in every way he can. Groot is also very understanding and always listens to Groot's opinions. Quotes Big Hero 6: Star Trek *''"Whatever happens, you're going to be amazing."'' *''"I'm not sure what I would have to offer."'' *''"I guess we were just fooling ourselves thinking we could fit in."'' *''"You never you what you can do unless you try."'' *''"He knows me better than anyone else in the world, I... I feel like a part of me is gone."'' *''"Everybody is born to care, it's something we were meant to share, not to keep to ourselves all alone".'' Songs Songs sung by Barbie or she took part in it *Shooting Star (Single) *Find Yourself In The Song (Single) *We'll Be The Stars (With the team) *Dancing Crazy (With the team) Trivia *She is the secondary protagonist of the film after Hiro. *Barbie is more intelligent, smart, talented and brave then other females as Honey Lemon and Gogo Tamago. Eventhough the co-director Don Hall says "She is the most beautiful girl in the film and the character ever made in Disney animated film cannon unlike Disney princesses. She has a real beauty than others as Honey and Gogo that's why Hiro fall in love with Barbie and also because of her pure heart." *She is the only member who knows fighting skills like martial arts and one of the fastest in the team. *She has a great sense of fashion wear and dress coat than the others. That's why everyone loves her outfits and hairstyles in the film. *The colours red, fuchsia pink, pure silver and rose gold in Barbie's cosmic princess wear determining royalty. *The Co-directors says, that Hiro likes Barbie more than others female companion Gogo and Honey Lemon. He wants to like spend time with her, talking, work with her and enjoy with her. *The directors developed a new software which gave her hair more realistic look. And Barbie's every hairstyles in the film is looking like more realistic. Barbie has numerous of hairstyles.That's why everyone loves her hairstyles. Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Marvel Characters Category:American characters